Forgotten Locket
by insolitusmalumlamia
Summary: This fic revolves around Hermione starting at her last year at Hogwarts it is a romancecomedydrama of sorts.It is also centered around her escapades , problems and adventures as well.This is a terrible summary read it to find rnout more ! please r and r!
1. The Grand Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co but I do own these leprechaun feet socks hehehe they're always after my lucky charms!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Hermione Granger was being her usual know-it-all self when she reached the train station at platform 9 ¾ for the trio's last year at Hogwarts. She found Harry and Ron sitting in a compartment looking very suspicious … or she might have taken it in as pathetic. Harry had once again managed to muddle up his spectacles, it had happened so often that Hermione had stopped counting. **

**"Harry! Ron!" she shouted, "I've missed you both so much!" as she caressed them fiercely for a few minutes.**

**"WELL THEN! So sorry to brake up the happy threesome, but I just wanted to congratulate Harry and Ron on something." said the intruder interrupting their happy reunion.**

**"Well Malfoy out with it then." Ron said void of all emotion**

**He snickered**

**"I just thought I'd compliment you both on being even more pathetic and lovesick of that MUDBLOOD this year then you were in the past. **

**It was their last year at Hogwarts and they still were not immune to Malfoy's immature and ridiculing; better defined as torturous "humour".**

**"DRACO GET OUT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I PULVERIZE YOU!"**

**On this occasion it was Hermione who snapped, she couldn't take it any longer he had called her that ever since third year. Sure, Malfoy was popular (among Slytherins) and well… relatively handsome; his physique had improved over the years not to mention that hair. …But he was not going to get away with this, this time no matter how pretty his face was,**

**-Malfoy didn't budge. -**

**SMACK!! **

**"OWWWW!!" Malfoy screamed "That hurt!"**

**"Well" Hermione hissed "let me think…why did I do that again, maybe if I repeated my actions it might come back to me…"**

**"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" Malfoy whimpered "I'M LEAVING!!!"**

**He was true to his word leaving while uttering several nasty profanities towards muggles. Ron and Harry stood there for a minute in awe replaying what Hermione had just done.**

**"Hermione remind us never to get on your bad side!" Harry said loudly. **

**Hermione realized that both her friends looked very dishevelled. She giggled at the sight.**

**"What happened to you boys?" Hermione questioned**

**They grunted.**

**"Well," Harry started "It might have had something to do with Fred tampering with the brakes of our trolleys when they saw us off…"  
"Or maybe it was George when he replaced our Cauldron Cakes with their new prototype of exploding ones!" interrupted Ron angrily. **

**Hermione couldn't help but laugh it was all too much. Then they all joined in it went quickly from a laugh to very uncivilized snorts. It continued this way until they were inside the castle.**

* * *

I swear it gets better no worries just hang in there for a few chapters so I can get my plot straight! Hehehehe thank you dear ValdeScriptor (A.K.A: XtemeAuthor) 4 being my most dedicated and of course obsessive beta on the planet (you sleeveen) lol. Ummmm I can't wait 4 the casby's (Canadian artists selected by you) and please read and review I beg of you without you; I will perish after losing my sanity. …Hehehe ;)

-Paris (A.K.A. : ParisGuinOphimmmmJACOB or Esurio-Declamatio-Allecto)


	2. The Astounding Announcement

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did because then I would have thousands of wonderful reviewers and many threatening flames! 

But alas that fate was not to be for I was destined to stay at my French school forever and rot with all the homework my professors give me! :) Alas where for art though homework angel for I pray that you take careful consideration of our mental health.

* * *

Ch2 

They sat through the entire Sorting Ceremony and greeted all the new faces with enthusiasm. Hermione sat beside Guinevere Wood, Oliver Wood's sister who arrived the year after Oliver left. Then they all settled down for Dumbledore's speech,

"Yummy pinker plonket new!"

"It can never be normal, can it???" Hermione whispered

Dumbledore looked straight at her and said:

"Well I do have some things to add so settle down." "Oliver Wood, as you

recognize, was the former captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team. He is returning

to us for this semester to help Madame Hooch while she gets ready to

deliver her and Professor Flitwick's baby. So the future of Mme Hooch's

lessons lay in his hands. Which brings me to my other announcement, to my

disappointment our former Head Boy and Head Girl have been momentarily

expelled for their actions... so therefore I have appointed two more to take

their place this year. They will be: MALFOY, DRACO and GRANGER,

HERMIONE you will be assigned your own quarters that you will share with

Oliver Wood for the year; you will be informed of all needed information

after the banquet.

NOW LET'S EAT!

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it in the futur there will be longer chapters more amusing bits and of course romance so keep reading !Please R&R

-Paris


	3. Some Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co but I do own my pictures of Jacob Hoggard that are plastered all over my stuff!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ch.#3 

After the banquet, Professor McGonagall showed Hermione her and Malfoy's new living quarters that they would be sharing with Oliver for the remainder of the year.

Once she had finished pointing out certain features of the exquisite room, she left; leaving Hermione alone with her less-than-favorite Slytherin roommate.

The room was truly magnificent! She looked around at the draperies depicting scenes in wizarding history that Hermione thought highly exiting, she made a subconscious note to study them later on. In her overly analytical mind Hermione could find but one flaw, it was that she would not have the privilege to share it with her Gryffindor comrades. She forgot her moment of sadness as she gazed the rooms over once again they were of the most beautiful shades of emerald and crimson laced with just the right amount of silver and gold detailing to keep it tasteful and not over the top. Wow she thought she could not believe her luck, she would be spending her school year here, she kept thinking while ignoring Draco's presence. 

McGonagall did not leave Hermione in the awkward situation for too long. She returned minutes later with a very striking looking Oliver, wearing burgundy polo and faded jeans; obviously, he was not required to wheir Hogwarts robes. McGonagall left again, this time biding them all a goodnight.

'Oh,' thought Hermione, looking at Oliver, 'he does look scrumptious...He must have been working out a lot lately because of his Quidditch career.'

"Hello Hermione how have you been?" asked Oliver, interrupting her thoughts.

"Good thank you, Oliver. And you?"  
"Good enough," he replied, "So, have you seen the rest of this place? It's absolutely incredible; it's so lavishing!"

"you do mean lavish don't you?" She corrected as she giggled at his immature phrasing.

"Well I guess it's a step up from what we're used to …" he started ignoring Hermione's correction

"And what about me?" questioned Malfoy, joining their conversation. Hermione had forgotten he was in the room; he had previously been sitting quietly on the emerald-colored armchair near the fireplace. 

"One would think, Mr. Malfoy, that since you're always bragging about your fortune, that you are tailored to such generous items?" Responded Wood.

"Of course. That's not important though. I was just making you two acknowledge my presence. Oh, and drop the formalities, **_Hermione_**. We will be living together for a whole year."

"Thank you for pointing that out **_Draco_**" making the word sound like venom "I was hoping that your stay would not be prolonged!"

"Dear, dear Hermione, I was just trying to be friendly." He stated with a pout.

'He even looked good when he frowned,' thought Hermione, 'oh for the love of Pete; I'm sharing this space with two gorgeous boys! I might as well be nice...'

"Right then Malfoy I'll try to be kind, but it would help if you stopped calling me **_mudblood_**"

"Alright is that a deal then?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Deal." Hermione stated taking the outstretched hand.

He retreated to his quarters after giving her a thankful smile even though she couldn't decipher why he cared.

"Well, well, well... He's softened a bit has he?" Oliver announced "Less problems for us I believe."

Hermione laughed at this.

"And I think I know why," he said taking his gaze away from the door and staring straight into her eyes.

"Why?" she asked naively.

"Because a rose of any other name could not smell as sweet," he replied romantically.

'Whoa! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?' Hermione thought, 'His eyes are like crystals with a touch of almond... They're so mesmerizing'

She stepped closer.

"Really, is that so?" she replied softly.

"Yes, 'tis true..." he inched forward leaving only a millimeter of distance between them.

'Mmm... He smells good...Oh dear, dear, dear... What am I getting myself into, anyways? I've got to stop this!' she thought panicking, 'Oh but that accent, that body it! It's all too much!'

She filled in the remaining gap and slightly tilting her head just so that he could lean over and kiss her.

He pressed his lips to hers, bringing a hand to the back of her neck and using the other to pull off her school robe. She was left in her in jeans and halter-top. She placed her arms around his neck and moaned slightly as he entered his tongue into her mouth. As she did the same, their tongues battled as if it was war, but more passionately then Hermione had ever imagined. She pressed herself closer and herd him groan then she felt him exploring the different curves of her body.

"Hem, hem!" someone behind them intruded.

Hermione prayed that it was not a teacher; they withdrew from one another's embrace still hazy from what had just occurred…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**Egads!!!! That was crazy … lool ummm I left u guys hanging on a cliffy so hang on "Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times…and by all means review!!!!!! Tank you all those who already have he he "I LOVE YOU ALL" said the girl sheepishly "HEHE" YOU are all the greatest ever!!!!!!!!!!! (**

**Sincerely,**

**Dazed and confused (A.K.A: Paris…) **


	4. Tricky True Colours

**OY! How are you guys I'm sooo sorry this chappie took forever I had so many projects and homework not to mention chores! I hope this clears some things up ! I guess in my mind it all made perfect sense ;) **

**sporty12gd4u:**** thank you and I'm so sorry it took so long I will try and work on that in the future!**

**lilred-07: **thank you

**PINK-CORSIAR:** Ha typical ignorant American (JKS). Perhaps… but I think by what we know about Wood he's not the kind of person who is that comfortable with other men if you know what I mean! But I'll think about it, that would be pretty hot! ;) Oh and I like to keep the chapters short but sweet but I'll try to get into better habits.

**Percys-Prefect: **I hope this clears that up! I would have liked to post this chappie at the same time as the 3rd but since I write them by hand I had no time to type two! Sorry! ;)

**Cookiedoughicecream:** Thank you!

**Sarah( ):** thank you and I'm very evil so that will not be the last cliffy!:); I'll try to update sooner!

**Thank you guys you are the GREATEST just like JACOB HOGGARD! It's a Canadian thing ;) Johnny Depp, Colin Ferrell and IOEN GRUFFUDD! GO HEDLY GO! Oh and thank you Melissa my beta A.K.A: ****ValdeScriptor!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own Ideas! And my love for so many Guys!!! ;)Mel you know what I'm talking about haha! No I do not want to go see Marilyn Manson with you I want to go to Billy Talent or the Killers with MATT and YOU! HAHAHA We seriously have to discuss with Matt ;)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi **

**"Hem, hem!" someone behind them intruded. **

**Hermione prayed that it was not a teacher as they withdrew from one another's embrace, still hazy from what had just occurred . . . **

**----- **

**But it was far worse than a teacher! It was Ginny...**

**"I would never have thought you the type... wow, this is a surprise.... maybe… I thought, I thought..." she stuttered, "How could you?!" **

**Ginny ran out of the chamber. Hermione followed closely behind her. **

**"Ginny, wait!" she yelled after her. **

**Hermione had been the only one Ginny had been able to confide in about her secret. After she had given up on liking Harry because he had started going out with Cho Chang, Ginny had gone on to Oliver. Hermione, having a restricted section of her life unavailable to any prying eyes, could never have told Ginny about her courting Oliver. She had told no one, not even her own parents, let alone an immature girl. Besides, if she had, it would have devastated Ginny. She was an innocent still . . . at least more innocent than Hermione. **

**Ginny stopped in her tracks, turning around suddenly. **

**"Hermione!" she shouted not caring who heard " I trusted you! You were my friend and you did this to me! I thought you were above that! I guess I know your true colours now!" letting her voice waver slightly showing the profound depth of her hurt. **

**"Ginny," Hermione pleaded, "I didn't mean to . . . it just happened! I'm sorry, truly. I didn't know what I was doing! I'll make it up to you I promise you!" **

**"I'm sorry Hermione but I'm afraid it's too late for that. You're hopeless. I could never forgive you! Nonetheless ever confide in you again. Oh, and don't even bother trying to make it up to me, Hermione. You might just get caught up in the moment again." Ginny replied frigidly. **

**Those words had stung badly now it was Hermione that felt helpless and unsure. Ginny ran and this time Hermione did not follow. Hermione realized for once it was her that had done something wrong and there was no spell to cure it . . . **

**----- **

**Hermione returned to her living quarters with uninspired steps, she felt bad, really bad then entered her room closing the door behind her without even giving Oliver the courtesy of a reassuring look. Hermione sighed deeply then wiggled herself into the masses of rich cloth that composed her bed but they brought her little comfort. She cried herself to sleep silently as she had on many other occasions. No one bothered to disturb her... and to think that the day had started off so well.**

-----

**Ginny ran until she was too weak to continue she collapsed somewhere in the dungeons, it was cold but at least she knew that no one could accidentally discover her. Her eyes stung with tears and her muscles ached. She had been betrayed before but never by a friend, Hermione was her best friend and that was even worse. Who can I trust now? My brothers are all over-protective. All of the girls I know are simpering idiots, they would never even be able to relate to the things that have happened to me. How could they? The Chamber of Secrets wasn't exactly something you can easily bring up. Hermione had seemed so sincere at least now I know the truth! **

**A distant voice interrupted her from her cloud of thought.**

**"Ginny? Ginny are you there?" it was Harry "Ginny answer me please." He sounded nervous.**

**"I'm here." She answered it was little more than a raspy whisper but he herd it and hurried over.**

**Oliver not knowing what to do had alerted Harry about what had happened and Harry had gone to search for Ginny the second he had heard.**

**"Ginny I was so worried! I thought … it doesn't matter. Are you alright?"**

**"Yes...I'm fine... but Harry, can I ever trust anyone again? I'm so ashamed, she betrayed me Harry, Hermione betrayed me. I don't have anyone to rely on Harry, I feel so alone." She said flatly **

**"Ginny you will always have me, no matter what happens, you will always have me." He replied looking into her crying eyes.**

**"Oh Harry! I know; I always have!" she cried as he gathered her into an embrace.**

**"Don't ever forget that Ginny. Ever."**

**Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms; it had been a great ordeal for her after all. He carried her into the common room and settled her on a couch covering her with his blanket she barely even stirred. **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thank you guys I love you all! Smooch! OH and I promise that I will get the hang of this "I hope" ;)

P.S please R&R

**-Paris (A.K.A.: ParisGuinOphimmmmJACOB or Esurio-Declamatio-Allecto)** .


End file.
